deathmeleewarclubxfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve (Minecraft)
Steve is the main protagonist of the popular sandbox game, Minecraft. Ideas So Far Death Battle *Steve VS Quote One Minute Melee N/A DBX N/A Cartoon Fight Club N/A Total War N/A Death Battle Info Background *Name: Steve *Also known as "Steve?" or "Stevie" *Occupation: Explorer, Survivalist, Brewer, Miner, Blacksmith, Engineer, Agriculturist, Enchanter, Architect, Builder, Monster Slayer, Protector of Villagers, et cetera. *Height: calculated to be 1,82 meters *Weight: Unknown Physicality and Skills *Incredible Strength *Peak Human Stamina, Durability and Running Speed *Highly Athletic *Capable of shattering trees, solid stone and even blocks of solid diamond with his fists *Master Archer *Expert Survivalist *Weapons Expert *Improbable Weapon Profiency; can use anything as a weapon *Gifted Artist, Architect and Engineer *Great Enchanter, Brewer and Alchemist *Master Miner *Skilled Hunter Powers and Abilities *Arrow Generation: As shown in the Survival Test, Steve can freely generate and shoot arrows at will. *Weather Control: Also in the Survival Test, Steve is capable of freely toggling rain on and off. *Summoning: In the Pre-Classic version of Minecraft, Steve could freely summon Humans, a now deleted mob, as much as he wanted. *Creation: As seen in Alpha, Steve is capable of creating activated Nether Portals out of nothing. *Teleportation: In the Pre-Classic, Steve was also able to teleport anywhere he wanted. Weapons and Equipment 'Tools' *Sword *Axe *Shovel *Pickaxe *Hoe *Shears *Fishing Rod: Can be used as grappling hook or to pull enemies closer *Flint and Steel: Miniature flamethrower, can open portals, ignite Creepers and TNT, set enemies on fire, etc.. *With the exception of Shears, Fishing Rod and Flint and Steel, can be made from Wood, Gold, Stone, Iron and Diamond *Can be enchanted to set enemies on fire, knock them back, etc... 'Other' *Bow **Can be enchanted to set enemies on fire or knock them back **Another enchantment allows Steve to shoot as many arrows as he wants, with no limit to it - as long as there's one arrow in his inventory. *Armour **Can be made from "Cloth", Leather, Gold, Chainmail, Iron and Diamond **"Thorns" enchantment injures enemies if they touch or attack Steve while he's wearing it **"Frost Walker" enchantment freezes water *Shield **Can reduce damage and negate arrows *Carrot on a Stick **Used to steer Pigs 'Items and Other Equipment' *Tipped Arrows: Induce status effects on anything it hits *Spectral Arrows: Allows Steve to see victims through walls, floors and ceilings *Clock *Compass *Maps *Totem of Undying: Allows Steve to come back to life after being killed *Crafting Table: Allows Steve to make anything he wants *Knowledge Book: Shows Crafting Recipes *Elytra: Allows Steve to glide *Redstone: All purpose wonder material that can be used to make contraptions *Cogs/Gears *Bed: Explodes when used in The Nether or The End. Also absorbs fall damage and bounces Steve upwards if he falls on it from really far up. *Bottle 'o' Enchanting: Gives Steve more EXP, which can be used for Enchanting *Anvil, Gravel, Sand: Can be dropped on enemies to kill or suffocate them. Anvil can also repair objects. *Cactus *TNT *Etho Slab: Flat variation of TNT with larger explosion that also drops an anvil *Boats *Minecarts *Dispensers: Cannons that can shoot arrows, fireballs, potions, eggs, snowballs, etc... *Eggs, Snowballs: Can be thrown at enemies *Potions: Can be drunk to boost Steve's stats, heals him or make him invisible, amongst much other effects *Splash Potions: Can be thrown at enemies to inflict status effects *Lingering Potions: Splash Potions whose effects stay on the floor for a couple seconds *Fireworks *The Bucket: A bucket that can pour out lava and water *Ender Pearl: Can be used for Teleportation. It teleports Steve to the place where it lands after being thrown. *Shulker Shells: Allow for near-infinite storage *Structure Block: Can save and load structures and builds *Observer: Sends Redstone signals when detecting the placement or removal of adjacent blocks *USB Charger Blocks: Sends Redstone signals when activated by other Redstone *End Crystal: Creates a massive explosion when destroyed *Chorus Fruit: When eaten, teleports Steve a few dozens of blocks away *Reality Vision: Shows a minimap of the area *Ankle Monitor: Can be equipped to others, after which they'll be given Slowness I, can't take it off and are stopped from traveling far away *Ender Chest: When multiple ones are put down, they all contain the same items *Nether Reactor: Creates a cube of Netherrack with Zombie Pigmen in it *Camera: Can be used to take pictures *Stonecutter: Allows Steve to create stuff from stone *Cobweb: Absorbs a part of the damage caused by explosions. *Glass: Allows Steve to take almost completely no damage from explosions if placed in front of him. *Hay: Reduces fall damage when landing on them. *Slime Block: Bounces Steve upwards if he lands on it. Utility Mobs *Pigs, Horses, Llamas: Can be ridden *Steve has even been capable of riding Ghasts at one point *Llamas, Donkeys and Mules can hold chests *Iron Golem: Super strong golem that rams victims upwards with its arms *Snow Golem: Chucks snowballs at enemies, keeping them on a distance *Wolves: Dogs that aid Steve in fighting mobs and enemies Command Block *Allows Steve to warp reality and change the game *Can be set to a mode where it constantly repeats the command and another one where it activates all adjacent Redstone *Due to its immense power, should be used only against reality warpers and/or other powerful opponents. Feats * Has stormed enemy strongholds and braved the Nether * With the right equipment, go toe to toe with the toughest mobs and win * Slew the Ender Dragon and the Wither * Regularly spends days surviving the wilderness * Has died time and time again, only to return to life every time * Has been able to fly * Can create anything out of anything, including a house made purely of dirt or leaves * Can construct literally anything that the player wants. This can range from cities to models of entire countries *Can carry stones the literal weight of a car *Can also carry over 44 tons *Can dig to the bottom of the world *Can craft tools out of diamonds without special cutters or forges *Survived Super Hostile Mode, where the world is overloaded with mobs everywhere Weaknesses * Most weapons and armor break after a while * Can only carry 64 arrows on hand * Still human underneath his armor ** Will die in lava if he cannot get out in time ** Can be crushed to death ** Can die from high falls * Can't stack potions and/or tipped arrows * Armor, particles from status effects and weapons in hand can still be seen when invisible ** Even when empty-handed, armorless and void of status effects while invisible, Steve still makes noise when moving or performing certain actions Category:Minecraft Characters Category:What-If? Combatants